Happy New Year : Celebrations Series Pt 2
by Theadosia57
Summary: I chose her, we deserved to be happy. They made me choose and I did, but were they happy with the aftermath? Sequel to 'Christmas Present'. Carlisle/Bella DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its characters belong to S. Meyer. Otherwise, the rest is my musings on an AU.


**A/N: So many of you asked nicely for more, so I caved in lol xx**

 **Next Congratz to GaijiunVamp for the 300th review for 'Follow Where The Music Takes You' xx Also thanks, 'Was I That Gullible' passed 80,000 & 'Follow Where The Music Takes You' passed 20,000 hits xx**

 **Finally both 'Christmas Present' & 'Follow Where The Music Takes You' are nominated on TwiFanfictionRecs Top 10 for December 2018, that's why this is separate and not a 2nd chapter of 'Christmas Present' xx Alexis**

* * *

 **New Year Resolutions**

 _ **Previously on Dec 24th:**_

"Oh my! I never thought..., I'm so sorry Esme but Eleazar would never allow you here. He can't comprehend how you could all do that to Carlisle. Especially you, he was **Tu líder,** **tu** **amante** **,** **tu** **familia**!" Carmen said into her cell, barely disguising her disdain.

"I know, I let that jealous, immature boy convince me! Even as I agreed, I knew it was wrong. But I've made my bed; I chose the wrong side and have lost everything!" Esme sobbed feeling sorry for herself,

"Too late for unshed tears Esme, your loyalty seems to have been only a fleeting thing. Eleazar and the girls will never forgive you, any of you. Nor can I; please don't embarrass yourself or us by calling again!" Carmen said quietly before disconnecting the call.

Esme looked down at her new cell phone and nodded to herself. What had she expected? They were his friends long before she arrived and still would be long after she disappeared. Everything was his long before they all came, he just took it back and she knew, in her heart of hearts, he would have helped her. Why did she agree with Edward?

All this had proved was just how weak, pathetic and greedy she really was. When the chips were down, she chose the money. It was time to take stock of her own life, take control for once; thank god she had some savings of her own! Where to go? Aha! Scandinavia, she always wanted to live there.

 **HNY**

What are we going to do Emmett? Where can we go, what will we do now? I'm not cut out to be a nomad!" Rose ranted on and on, while Emmett packed his stuff methodically.

"There is no we, Rosie! It's over. I said if you got me involved and it failed I was out of here! So enjoy the rest of your eternity alone, I won't be seeing you again, bye, bye!" Emmett said waving over his shoulder as he headed for the door and his one remaining possession, his jeep.

He knew they were all wrong and he did nothing to help Carlisle and for that, he would be eternally sorry. His own weaknesses stayed his hand, well no more. He would make a life for himself and he knew just the place, New York. The deep web was his calling and there he could maybe redeem himself, helping others for a change.

His first job was to re-route his stuff to his new place instead of Chicago, he had no wish to see the others ever again. Partly due to disgust with them, but mostly because of his shame, he didn't like himself much just now. Maybe one day he could prove to his sire, he had grown and become the man he always should have been.

 **HNY**

"Alice?" Rose whined pathetically,

"No Rose, I've got enough problems of my own. Jasper's gone, hell even Esme's gone. Edward has signed his own death warrant and Carlisle has made me a social outcast in the Vampire world!

Search the house, take only the cash you find and get yourself a life! You have your mechanical skills, use them. Do something by yourself for once" Alice said stoically,

Alice was searching her own future and it was bleak. She would have to change her name, her appearance and hide her gift from now on, because of them. No one would ever trust her, Alice Brandon ever again and she had no one to blame but herself really. She couldn't even blame Edward, she gambled and lost because she couldn't see Bella's future.

She assumed she was dead, unable to cope with the glamour he'd poured into her. But she should have known better, Bella was a born survivor. What the others didn't grasp was one day Bella would also be a vampire, a vampire who might seek revenge for the wrongs done to her mate!

Where does one go to reinvent themselves? Why Paris of course!

 **HNY**

Rose did as Alice said and found a substantial amount of money just in hers and Alice's bedrooms alone. Well enough to get her new documents and out of the country. She had never been totally on her own before, this would be all new to her. So instead of whining, she decided to make this something positive. But first, she would head to Chicago, collect and sell her things before heading off, to where?

Scotland had the kind of weather that suited vampires so she'd head there first. The initial thing she'd need to do was tone down her overprivileged style and try to blend in better with the humans. She didn't want anyone to recognise her as Rosalie Hale; she was for once ashamed to be that woman.

Why had she let them convince her, Edward had lied to them constantly, yet she allowed herself to be guided by greed and arrogance and dragged Emmett down with her. From now on she was Lillian Rose Chalmers, using her mother's maiden name.

Once at Edwards's house Rose set to and using her own nails and teeth cut her hair into a bob and stored the sheared tresses away, they would come in handy she was sure. Her mind was working overtime, infused into metal it would be stronger than anything known to humans.

She would make vampire tools for herself, they would never need replacing. For once Rose was using her brains, something she could always have done if she'd wanted.

 **HNY**

It is the 31st of December and Charlie was working the night shift. Isabella and Carlisle are sitting watching the ball drop on her father flat screen. A letter had arrived earlier today for her, but on opening it she saw it was headed to both of them and called Carlisle to come over. It was a shock to be sure and although Carlisle was still angry with him, he was also relieved.

After the ball had dropped and the fireworks displays ceased, after a shared kiss on the final moment of one year and the first of a new one, Bella handed the letter to Carlisle, his first instinct was to destroy it, but she insisted they read it together,

 _ **Dear Carlisle & Bella,**_

 _ **By the time you get this Carlisle, I hope to God, you've seen the light and dealt with Edward as his sire!**_ _ **You're best and only weapon, was one you'd never use on him. Unless provoked and I made sure you were.**_

 _ **I'm many things, but a fool is not one of them. I eventually knew who Isabella Swan was to this dysfunctional family and I refused to stand by and watch Alice and Edward destroy her or you. I know you think I betrayed you Carlisle, and in a roundabout way maybe I did.**_

 _ **I gave the terror twins the rope and watched them hang themselves. I had to make you see Carlisle, without those rose-tinted glasses, what Edward and Alice were capable of. I didn't realise right away that she was your mate, but I knew she was not Eddie's.**_

 _ **I just thought he'd play with her for a while, maybe even find his balls and bed her. But no it was worse, far**_ _ **worse**_ _ **when the truth finally emerged. Alice had seen the future and it was not to her likin' at all, her spendin' was about to be curtailed permanently and for once she'd have to spend her own money.**_

 _ **Edward's grip on the family's, no your decisions would be severed and he would have to actually work for his money now. This did not sit well with either of them and the stupid bitch told me so! I've had one foot out the door for years, but only you Carlisle kept me there.**_

 _ **You must know that if I'd tried to warn you, Edward would have pulled one of his perfect son acts and you would have believed him over me, unfortunately. So instead I had to work behind the scenes, keepin' their momentum goin', like the children they were they intended to drag out their plans endlessly and that was not acceptable, Bella didn't have the luxury of time.**_

 _ **I had tried on numerous occasions in the past to make you see the truth, but you're too trustin', too kind, and too easy to take in. Never thinkin' they would be usin' you for the money and all your connections. When they brought up the matter of Bella to the others, both conveniently forgot to mention she was really your mate.**_

 _ **At**_ _ **first,**_ _ **they tried to tell them she was a gold digger! Dear god how infantile, especially when it became apparent that we were hard pushed to get her to spend a dime. So I played the devil's advocate and agreed to their plans. But I informed them all when it goes wrong, you would not sit idly by and watch your life go up in smoke. I also told them all to be sure, because Bella was your mate!**_

 _ **They didn't even give it a thought, none of them**_ _ **are**_ _ **mated and they did not grasp the severity of the situation. Well maybe Esme did,**_ _ **unfortunately,**_ _ **Edward had convinced her Carlisle, that you would just abandon her to her fate. She knew better, but let herself be swayed.**_

 _ **The whole thing was based on your money, their power and the freedom from the Volturi you had given them. Rose feared bein' made to work for them, Edward managed to persuade her she'd end up like Heidi, a mere sex object used to get the others food!**_

 _ **Emmett, well for all his fun lovin' nature he's lazy, the idea of havin' to actually use his strength to survive, did not appeal. He is a geek, a brilliant one and the Volturi would have prized that, but Alice was there with visions of fightin' and lots of pain in his future.**_

 _ **Edward and Alice lied to everyone Carlisle, you and Bella most of all. So I said I wouldn't interfere, but I would not help them in any way. I did what I thought was best at the time, right or wrong!**_

 _ **They knew I didn't need any money and I'd never let Alice near mine.**_ _ **Yes,**_ _ **I'd bought her things, but she never had free rein on my accounts. We were companions nothin' more and I was not fundin' her obsession with clothes.**_

 _ **Once you'd grasped the situation around you, I was aware. The indifference you displayed might have fooled them, but not me. I did try to give Bella some help too, I told her she should meditate daily while around us. Under the guise of helpin' her to stay calm and not inflame our natural instincts.**_

 _ **It would have helped greatly with the**_ _ **glamour**_ _ **if you tried it! I had to convince Alice to rein him in before it killed you. Brains were never Edward's strength and our leavin' really was my doin' too. You were at saturation point by then and I had to do somethin' to save you, therefore the attack at your party, Bella.**_

 _ **Edward had planted several things around your room before we left, to reinforce his hold over you. You'll be aware they were not there when you arrived Carlisle, I removed them all, even the ones under her floorboards!**_

 _ **I hope one day that you and Bella can forgive me for the way I went about this. But you can be a stubborn SOB sometimes Carlisle and I had to act quickly get through to you somehow.**_

 _ **Remember you were only apart for nine weeks; it could have been an**_ _ **eternity**_ _ **if Edward and Alice had gotten their way! I know about the books and it is a price I'll gladly pay, for keepin' you both in the dark, but ultimately safe.**_

 _ **You'll be pleased to hear my brother phoned me to tell me to 'Fuck off', his words exactly. Not before he tore me a new one. Once he calmed down, I managed to explain what I'd been doin' and the borders of Texas are open to me once more. I'm at long last goin' home to my own coven.**_

 _ **Your friend**_

 _ **Jasper Whitlock**_

Stunned, Carlisle was truly stunned. But Jasper was right, he would always have believed Edward before any other and that it turns out was a mistake. Not his first by any manner of means, no turning Edward was the first and biggest one. Carlisle had allowed them all free rein, assuming them to be mature individuals like himself. Unfortunately, they were anything but. he forgot to take into consideration the time periods they came from.

Edward was a cosseted adolescent, spoilt and greedy. Esme a downtrodden abused woman, unable to get over the death of her child. Rose was the bird in a gilded cage, made only to be the perfect wife and mother at too young an age. Emmett the oldest child, whose shoulders were bowed with the responsibility he should never have had. He'd babied them all. Instead of making them find their feet by themselves.

Then Alice and Jasper appeared and they didn't seem to need his guidance, well he didn't but she surely did. Her lack of memories and gift, made her only interested in what she could get from life, how did he not see that? Oh, yes, Edward! He has it seemed lied to Carlisle since he opened his eyes to this life. If anyone should not have a gift it was Edward. Carlisle felt like he'd failed them all.

"Carlisle, look at me! I can see it in your eyes; you blame yourself for their behaviour, don't you? Well you're wrong, they had a choice and they chose the easy way. But it was also the wrong way, which is not your fault!" Isabella told him forcibly.

"Maybe, but I feel I failed them," he said softly,

"No Carlisle, they all failed you and themselves! Edward's Greed for what he saw as his right and his Envy of you was his downfall.

Alice's Avarice and yes her Greed as well, She wanted her cake and to eat it too.

Emmett's Sloth and his Gluttony, He wanted to be served by all because that was once his lot in life.

Esme's Wrath against another man treating her badly once more. It blinded her to the real kindnesses from you.

Rose's Pride in her appearance above all else and also her Envy of me taking her place, which I never wanted.

They encompassed the seven deadly sins and revelled in them. We all have those feelings occasionally, they lived by those tenants, that's the difference!" she told him concisely and Carlisle had to agree.

"It appears only Jasper was what he purported to be and you my love, were blinded by Edward's lies and did not see it or him. Thus he is your only failure and it's one you can correct!" she said finally and he stared at her, how could she see what he had missed.

"Those weeks of constant reflection, gave me more insight than I first realised," she said blushing and Carlisle leaned in and kissed her cheek,

"You are amazing, clever and so right. The others I care nothing, for now, they lost my respect when they picked money over me. I will mend my relationship with Jasper, be his friend and not his father, he never needed one. Thank you, my Isabella" he said with love and admiration in his voice for her.

 **HNY**

"I don't want to go!

Why should I go?

It's all nonsense, all that rubbish Carlisle was spouting!

Why can't I stop myself?

How can he have this kind of control over my body?

What have I done?"

These phrases kept repeating over and over in Edward's head as his body insisted on heading to Italy while his mind tried to fight it. He was on the coast, pacing back and forward. He should have left two fingers ago, but he was still fighting Carlisle's sire control, convinced he could break free.

But he was losing, it slowly dawned on the pompous ass he knew nothing! The tearing off of his own fingers had been terrifying and enlightening at the same time. Carlisle held all the cards and Edward's hand was a now literally a dud! He had foolishly tried to use his gift on some humans, determined that Carlisle could never control that.

But after writhing in pain for several hours, he knew everything he'd been told was true and using it on a vampire might drive him insane. His greed and callousness had driven a kind and gentle man to the edge of madness. All because Edward would not accept, Bella could be more important to Carlisle than him and she would stop all the over extravagance they had all become accustomed too!

Four fingers later Edward finally gave up and left the sea near Pisa. Finally caving in when he was unable to kill himself. He had decided rightly it was the best thing to do, but Carlisle had forbidden it and so he remained alive, tortured by his own stupidity. As he entered Volterra by the back entrance, he was a sorry sight for all to behold. Broken and unrecognisable as the pompous, arrogant first companion of the well-loved Carlisle Cullen.

 **HNY**

"Carlisle?" the thin reedy voice asked,

"Yes, it's me, my old friend. What do I owe this pleasure too, I doubt it's to bid me some heartfelt wishes of the season?" he replied, knowing exactly what made Aro call.

"I have, well Edward is here. The boy is a mess, with six fingers missing. I haven't read him yet, I thought to speak to you first" Aro said and Carlisle grimaced,

"Yes well, he is no longer my responsibility. I disbanded my coven, retracted my name before they could besmirch it more and my favour too is withdrawn to them all, except Jasper Whitlock. Before you read Edward Masen, let me be the first to tell you I have found my mate" Carlisle informed his friend.

"Our heartiest congratulations, it has been such a long time coming, my friend," Aro said happily,

"She's still human, but that will be changed by the summer, once she graduated high school. My Isabella is eighteen and will be moving to London to study, if you catch my meaning" Carlisle state firmly, knowing once Aro reads Edward he will know it all.

"Ah, so a little subterfuge, good good, her family too high profile I assume?" Aro countered,

"Yes, her father is in law enforcement and the locals are First Nation protectors. You'll understand all when you read him!" Carlisle said with a little weariness showing through.

"Oh dear, had the boy blotted his copybook then Carlisle?" Aro asked with a little glee, never having liked the boy,

"Torn it up and thrown it away more like!" Was the terse reply.

"I will call you again my friend when I ascertain the truth,

"Good luck with that, Edward wouldn't know the truth if it jumped up and bit him!" Carlisle said cynically.

There were several gasps around the main chamber of Volterra; they had never heard Carlisle speak that way before. What on earth had that fool done? Edward was on his knees before the kings and he literally cringed at the sound of Carlisle's voice.

Caius raised an eyebrow, 'Surely not?' he thought and Marcus leant forward, thinking, 'Would Carlisle do that? How far was he pushed by the imbecile?'

"We'll speak again my friend," Aro said disconnecting the call, eyeing Edward cautiously and motioning Felix to bring Edward forward.

 **HNY**

"Will everything be okay Carlisle? They'll know I know your secret!" Bella asked quietly,

"Yes, but most of this will be laid firmly at Edward's door. They may want to meet you once you've changed, because of your ability to block Edward. Once Aro reads him, he'll see I did everything right with them all, they just chose to ignore my teaching.

But we'll cross any and all bridges when we come to them, alright? Contrary to what he told you, they are not evil or cruel, but they are firm and demand the laws are upheld" he replied kissing her hand and holding her tightly.

They were at his cabin today, keeping his return to Forks a secret was paramount. Anything he needed he could buy elsewhere, only Bella and the pack knew he was here. It would be a long six months, but worth it to be at her side. Bella's health increased every day, she now looked like her old self on the outside. But she was different, how could she not be changed by the troubles the Cullens had beset her with.

The most pressing was Victoria, here was another of Edward's deadly lies. She was dangerous and out for revenge. Sam had done Carlisle the favour of telling him she had been hanging about, trying to get at Bella during the past few weeks. The pack had kept her at bay, now they would herd her toward Carlisle's cabin where Bella's scent was strong and he would finally end this nightmare, once and for all.

 **HNY**

"Dear God above! You must be the most self-absorbed, arrogant and infantile fool, I've ever had the misfortune to read!" Aro spat at the still twitching Edward,

He had been unable to stop seeing Aro's thoughts as he gripped his hand agonizingly, and the pain inflicted as he saw his own tawdry second life pass before his eyes was excruciating. Jane looked on impressed, she knew pain and this was more than she could inflict. Not one vampire felt sorry for the boy as Aro recounted his misdeeds for everyone to hear. The murmurs of disgust and loathing echoed around the hall.

Any favour he had gained due to Carlisle was rescinded, Edward had not one ally in this coven of angry vampires. Edward had started this life as he meant to go on, lying, conning and taking what he could for himself. He inserted a wedge between Esme and Carlisle right from the beginning, telling them both his twisted view of their thoughts, never enough to be caught in a direct lie, but enough to start the erosion before their life together had even begun.

Similarly with Rose, Emmett and even eventually Alice. Jasper was another thing altogether, he dared not lie about him, but he made his thoughts out to be darker and more frequent. Jasper had only once taken Edward to one side and shown him just what he'd do to him if he found out he'd lied to anyone about him, no matter how small the lie the punishment would be the same.

Thus scared witless Edward ignored Jasper as much as possible and toned down any mention of his thoughts when asked. Aro laughed at the punishment, a typical male dominance threat. He would fuck Edward into submission, on his back naked, staring into a fully dressed Jasper's eyes and Edward truly believed he would do it. Which was good because he would have, not because he was gay or particularly liked the look of Edward.

No, he would have done it to break Edward's spirit, to take away all of his control over his own body. The very thing Carlisle had now done by a different means, Aro mused, it might have been better to have had to submit to the Major, than his sire. It was not an uncommon punishment doled out by warriors, Caius he knew did it still if the need arose. Most assured themselves their bodies would not react, they always did!

It was the humiliation of cumming all over themselves at the hands of another more authoritative man. It made them second guess their sexuality, though it had nothing whatsoever to do with sex and everything to do with control and power. The empathetic Major would be ruthless and draw it out, building the need slowly no doubt, he was certainly more able than most to bring lesser men to their knees.

But Carlisle's punishment was truly devious and designed to hurt Edward as much as possible. He hadn't known his friend had it in him, but then where a mate is concerned Aro knew everyone had it in them. What to do with the boy, death was far too easy. Five hundred years of servitude would do to start, we can reappraise then.

Let's see how he enjoys cleaning up the bodies after we feed, knowing he cannot himself feed off them. Also, dungeon duty might do him the world of good. Maybe in a hundred years, I'll have Carlisle allow him to feed properly or restore his gift, weak as it is. Who knows? Yes, that will do for now, the palest of grey cloaks for Edward Masen and the insistence it remains clean at all times. Oh, how I love my life! It's the unexpected little things that keep me on my toes.

 **HNY**

Carlisle and his Isabella devised a plan, he would draw some of her blood and when the pack drove Victoria his way, he would spill it on the ground. She would be so desperate that she'd miss Carlisle's presence and he would take her unawares. She had been in Forks again for the last two days so it was time. carlisle had sent Isabella to Olympia with Angela to make sure she was out of the way.

She went with no argument, knowing he needed to be sure she was safe, and have no distraction. Anyway, the eighteen-year-old Bella had plans of her own for the doctor and a little shopping would be in order. Angela was just happy to be getting away from babysitting for once and a bit of shopping with Bella would be fun. There was also a new bookstore opening today and that would be the icing on the cake for both of them.

Carlisle didn't relish killing the nomad, but he knew it was a necessity. Victoria would never quit, so he had to stop her and he would. So about lunchtime, he heard the sound of feet and the sound of paws, it was show time. He spread the blood near the cabin and took up a position high in the trees, Victoria came into view and zoned in on the blood of her prey.

Victoria didn't even have time to sense him as he dropped down on top of her and pinned her to the ground,

"I'm sorry my dear, but I just can't allow you to live. Isabella is my mate, not the childs! Goodbye Victoria" he said quietly.

Then began removing her head and tearing her body apart. The pack had arrived and rustled up a pyre which they cheerfully threw her onto. It was over quickly and cleanly, no taunting, no fighting, just a problem pest eradicated. Sam shook his hand once again and told Carlisle this area was now off limits to the pack and the tribe until he left in the summer. It was the end of an era and they would never return to Washington state again.

Carlisle received one phone call while he awaited Isabella's return and made one other. His call was from Aro telling him what he decided in regard to the boy, and Carlisle thanked him for not making it easy on Edward. The call he made was to Jasper, extending an olive branch between them and hopes for a long and continued friendship in the future.

"I was wondering when the time comes if I needed help with Isabella? Would you visit us and lend me some support?" Carlisle asked,

"It would be my pleasure Carlisle, but I get the feelin' you won't need me. She is a remarkable girl and I think she'll take to it like a duck to water" Jasper replied adding,

"We might just come for a visit anyway, it's been a while since we were in Britain. Good luck and don't be a stranger"

Carlisle was happy how it had all gone and when Bella appeared in the early evening he told her all that had transpired that day, hiding nothing from his mate. Bella smiled and took his hand, leading him back into the cabin saying,

"Would you like to see what I bought today Carlisle?"

Carlisle was happy to follow her inside, stopping to fix the fire so the room heated quickly, he turned back around to Isabella and was speechless. Before him in a vision of white satin and lace was his mate.

"Are you sure my Isabella?" he murmured as he gathered her into his arms,

"I have never been more certain of anything, Carlisle. Make love to me my mate, my saviour, my eternity" she whispered against his skin,

Without further argument, he scooped her up and took her into the small bedroom. Laying her gently on the bed and letting her pull him down next to her.

* * *

 **Tu líder,** **tu** **amante** **,** **tu** **familia** **-** Your leader, your lover, your family


End file.
